dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell-X (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Dragon Ball Online Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=Bio-Android (Demon Race/Devil/Majin/Frieza's Race/Stick Figure/Saiyan/Namekian/Shinjin/Ultra Cooler's Race hybrid) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 1000 (Construction begun) Age 2854 (Completed) |Date of death = Age 2854 (Older self erased in June 11, Age 855) |Status= Erased from Existence (existence preserved in Timespace Rift) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers |Affiliations= Cell-X (new timeline counterpart) Demigra (Genetic Material/ally) Psidevilman (Genetic Material/puppet) Shun Haru (Genetic Material/puppet) Chilled (Genetic Material) Naraku (Genetic Material/puppet) Dial (genetic material) Vevegeta (genetic material/puppet) Ultra Cooler (genetic material) Cell Jr. (Genetic Template and Material) Towa (Co-Creator/Absorption Component/puppet) Mira (Co-Creator/Absorption Component/puppet) Supreme Kai of Time (Absorption Component) Paradox Cell-X (Paradox Counterpart/Co-Creation) }} Cell-x (セル-X, Seru-X) is Bio-Android created by the Time Breakers in order to take over the follow of time. He was sent to prevent the birth of Korin, but was inevitably stopped by the joint efforts of Goku, the Time Patrol, and Piccolo. He was the Primary Antagonist of the Cell-X Group. Overview Cell-X possesses the genetic make-up of one Demon Realm race member, a Devil, a Majin, Three Frieza's race members, two Namekians, 1 Shin-jin, 3 Saiyans, 1 Human-type Earthling, 1 Sentient Stick Figure, 1 Race of Hera member, 1 Evil Energy entity, 1 Ginyu's race member, and 1 Brench-seijin member. In order to ensure Hatchiyack's and New Future Android 16's could also be used despite being fused as Ultra Cooler; Cell-X manage to make Tuffle and Human DNA respectively replicate their features, and as such he also has Tuffle DNA and extra Human DNA. Personality After being released into from his chamber; Cell-X was at first rather friendly towards people, but over time he began to remember his time as a Cell Junior and remembered when it's own death at the hands of Gohan. After remembering Cell Jr's past; he becomes vengeful, dark, and fuelled by rage at his own deaths and has the desire to kill Gohan. He is rather manipulative as he used the Dark Dragon Balls to have Original Bulla think of the wish to change the timeline, and even made sure his Paradox self would replace him as a back-up plan just in case. As a result of Cell-X's vengeance; he is unwilling to listen to his parent, and even attempt to kill him for trying to change his opinion. Prior to submitting to his vengeance; he showed remorse for killing a family that took care of him and was willing to go to prison for their murders. When he was being called out for being a hypocrite; he showed remorse and destroyed all his mind control gems as he vowed to never sink that low again. As result of only being a few months old and not being used to feeling emotions. He can enter an emotionally overloaded state - where he becomes psychotic and irrational. He is also known to be overconfident when he believes he is victorious as he managed to pin EX Vegeta to ground in his Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" form and as result the two manage to escape from him in order to fuse. Biography After Cell-X left the lab; he is introduced to a strange world and meets a young girl and her family and is taken care of by said family. He slowly begins to remember his death as a Cell Junior and reads historical conflicts that use minions to do their dirty work only to be tossed a side. He accidentally kills the entire family after punching his bed, and jailed for murder. During his time as a Juvenile in Jail; he is immediately disgusted by the Prison Gangs and their treatment of their gangs members. As Cell-X has nightmares about his past life; he growls loud enough to force the guards of the Prison to put him in solitary confinement, and finally snaps as he destroys the Prison with Super Explosive Wave. After destroying the entire area; he goes to West City to steal the Dragon Radar and kills all staff members and guards. He is confronted by the Galactic Patrol as the hunts for the Dark Dragon Balls and he admits that this he's Time Crusade is to build a world where people fight their own battles instead of sending grunts to needlessly die. He kills all members of the Galactic Patrol in Age 1967, and summons Dark Shenron to get his wishes. With his final wish to go to Age 1000 in the New Main Timeline, and the ripple effect take 78 hours to erase the time he is from; he manages to move his Time Crusade into the final stage. He cements his existence by ensuring that the similar wishes are granted minus the first one, and as such anything that happens to him in New Main Timeline before he is completed; also affects him. After revealing himself to the Time Patrol; he tells them that the whole war was his idea, and proceeds to effortlessly dispatch them with ease. He eventually fights Gohan and is easily defeats him, and even effortlessly defeats Broly and Goku before they fuse. Brokarot manages to deliver severe damage before Cell-X absorbs Mira and Towa gaining the power to overpower the Fused warrior. He manages to defeat multiple Time Patrol until realising his bio-paradox is causing Power fluctuations as he battles Cell and Gohan before entering his monster form, and overpowering the two along with multiple Time Patrols before fighting EX Vegeta as he has enough resilience to battle Cell-X. Following a lengthy battle with EX Vegeta; he absorbs enough energy from Earth to make transform once and defeat the Time Patrol with ease. Not even Xeno Gohanks or Future EX Gotenks (except in his corrupted Spectral Super Saiyan DeviGod state) had enough power to defeat the Behemoth. However after he absorbed the Devil Ki from Future EX Gotenks he enters his Behemoth form until the ki is siphoned out of his body and proceeds to battle EX Vegeta and Future EX Gotenks. He manages to defeat them; even EX Vegeta in his Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" form. As result he begins cocky declares himself victor resulting in EX Vegeta and Future EX GOtenks being able to use his early celebration to their advantage of gain the Potara Earrings created by Grand Priest. EX Vegeks manages to thrash the behemoth with ease and forces him on the defence until he attempts to absorbed the fused warrior before he is erased as result of Dial destroy his younger self. Forms In all forms he gains through absorption; Cell-X possess a Time Breaker Gem-like spot in the middle of his chest, a dark green exoskeleton, and has blue-grey blood. Cell-X Junior In his first form, he resembles a normal Cell Junior, but he is a spikier head, dark green body, and have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils. Even in this form, he is far stronger than Cell in his Super Perfect form. Giant Form Cell-X is capable of entering a Giant Form reaching the height of Cell or even the height of a tall mountain. While in this form; his power increase depending on the height he grows to for example; if he is Cell's Height - he possess enough power to withstand blows from Brokarot and while in his mountain-size he is stronger enough to force Brokarot into entering Legendary Super Saiyan God. Great Terror Cell-X is entered this form after becoming fearful of Brokarot's power. While he is in this form; he grows to 7 foot in height, his spikier sects curl inwards, the gem between his sects becomes a light blue colour, his eyes (when in control) remain yellow, his exoskeleton becomes the same shade of green as Cell's exoskeleton, and gains the green-black aura. Horrified State After being knocked into several pillars by Brokarot he begins his transformation into the Horrified State. His exoskeleton once again becomes dark green, muscle mass decreases, and his spiky sects become less spiky and curls slightly more inwards, his gem between his his sects become it's original colour and while in control his eyes become dark green retain the glowing red pupils and his sclera gain an light orange tinge. Cell-X Overloaded Upon absorbing Combined Sorcerer Form Mira and Demon God Towa; he begins his evolution into his new form. In this form; he becomes the same height as Perfect Form Cell, his light orange tinge becomes more prominent, and sects become horn-like again. He also gains two yellows horns, and his head pieces stretch out like horns. His black plates also gains spikes and the black plates on his shoulder become dual-layered as the spiky layer resembles curled shoulder guards, and the second layer resembles his regular plates. He retains his dark green eyes and glowing red pupils, but any sweat vanishes. While in this state; he gains access to Godly ki and better Magic proficiency. He retains the medium green-black aura, and includes red electric streaks. Fear Accelerate While the Fear Accelerate form is more commonly a sub-form of Great Terror; as he is in a permanent state of the Horrified State due to his absorption-induced transformation - he transforms into the state with features associated with the Horrified State instead of the Great Terror Form. In this form; his right arm transforms, but gains glowing blue-grey crack as result of the Bio-Paradox mutation. Ultimate Evolution Cell-X is capable of entering his own version of the Ultimate Evolution. In this form; he retains his spots on his exoskeleton while his black plates and green area of his exoskeleton becomes a rose gold-coloured and gains pink eyes. Combined Form Cell-X is capable of entering a combine form as based on his genetic materials. He gains red-eyes from Red-Eyed Namekian Form, his Rose Gold form, the Fear Accelerate Form, the hot pink broken infinity symbol of the Supervillain State, and a constant Super Saiyan Rosé aura. In this state; he is able to effortlessly defeat all members of the Time Patrol with ease. However as a result of his Biological Paradox; his power will sometimes fluctuate, and allows himself to be vulnerable to the likes of Cell's Great Beyond Form. Cell-X Monster After Absorbing the Supreme Kai of Time, He gains a Spider-Like form. His feet become like Imperfect Cell's feet, and he gains two extra lower limbs. His pupils disappear and a left with orange blank eyes. His exoskeleton once again becomes dark green, and his aura becomes purely black. He becomes the same height as the pillars of Cell's Arena, and ground crack as he walks. While in this form; he loses most of his ability to talk, but is still smart enough to fix his paradox. Liquid Form After being blown to a million pieces by EX Vegeta's Hyper Galick Gun; Cell-X reformed into liquefied version of himself - essentially a puddle. While in this form; he gain form multiple fists to attack his opponent or even form stabbing weapons. Energy Absorbed By absorbing energy from all Earth inhabitant's through his feet along with some energy from Piccolo, Future Goten, Rola, and Bella plus the Piccolo of Age 855. As result he ends up killing the inhabitants of Age 855's Earth, and obtains a new form. His muscle mass increases along with his size, and grows fangs while his exoskeleton becomes an even darker green colour. Desesperación As result of falling utter despair at the sight of Krillin's; Super Arcane Super Spirit Bomb - he underwent the transformation to Desesperación. However, he still isn't strong enough survive the Super Arcane Spirit Bomb and instead Behemoth After absorbing Future EX Gotenks' Devil Ki; Cell-X undergoes one last transformation. In this form; resembles Cell-X in his Great Beyond Form, but retains his normal exoskeleton colour scheme, the back sects are yellowish, his feet remain in the claw-like state, but his eyes become orange. He stands 9'10" in height with an average weight and retains his aura. Paradox Cell-X Paradox Cell-X is the final form of Cell-X, taken after the Time Patrol attempted to prevent Cell-X's creation, but caused the current Cell-X to shift into a Paradox form of himself. In it, he shrinks to the size of Cell, loses his extra limbs, and his skin turns from Green to blue like a Cell Junior. He gains two horns, spikes on his torso, and his eyes turned to an aquamarine colour. Paradox Cell-X was created as Cell-X used the Shenron of Time to use the attempted paradox as an upgrade, by created a duplicate Outside of time and use all his memories, and doubling his power level. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight - Cell-X can fly using ki in his first, and second form, but loses the ability due to weight of his Monster form. *Kamehameha - He was able to use this attack, but favoured Masenko over this, and the Galick Gun. *Instant Transmission *Galick Gun - Same as Kamehameha *Time Manipulation **Time Travel - Cell-X is capable of travelling to any point in time without creating an alternate timeline. ***Time Portals - Similar to the Portal Opening ability; Cell-X can open portals to a different period of time. ***Time Blast - He sends a ki blast through Space and Time to catch his opponent off-guard, and is capable doing it multiple times. *Super Explosive Wave *Kill Driver *Crusher Ball **Crusher Volcano **Multiple Crusher Ball *Darkness Twin Star *Lightning Shower Rain *Milky Cannon *Absorption **Bio-Android Absorption - Cell-X is capable of absorbing individual in the same way that Cell can. **Absorption Barrier - During the process of absorbing his victim; he'll subconsciously create a barrier that protects him from enemy attacks even one's as strong as Brokarot's God Kamehameha. **Majin Absorption - Cell-X is capable of replicating Super Buu's style of absorption, but is body transforms and alters similar to when he uses his Bio-Android absorption ability. **Energy Absorption - Cell-X is capable of absorbing Ki through his palms or even his feet ***Godly ki absorption - Cell-X is capable of absorbing godly ki enough to disrupt EX Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue transformation - and does so by absorbing it from through his feet. ***Devil Ki absorption *Double Axe-Handle **Single Handed Axe Handle *Body Manipulation - Like most (if not all) Majins - Cell-X can manipulate his entire body as he sees fit. **Regeneration - As he possesses both Majin, and Namekian DNA he regenerate his entire body. **Giantification - Cell-X is capable of changing his size at will due his Namekian DNA *Mimicry **Eraser Cannon *Magic - Cell-X is beginner practitioner in Magic, and is not as strong as Towa however after absorbing her, and becoming his Overloaded form; Cell-X was able to use a master level of Magic. **Dark Magic **Time Breaker mind control - Unlike his creator; Cell-X mind control wasn't as strong, but was able to construct a gem using the Time Breaker's insignia as a minds as mind control. This form wasn't perfect, and easily broken. All though this isn't magic technique, it's effects are enhanced by Cell-X's rookie level magic. **Corrupted Ki Blast ***Dark Masenko - A darker version of Masenko with far more power ***Super Dark Masenko ***God Dark Masenko **Stone Spit **Paradoxical Healing - Cell-X gains the ability to remove any paradox from himself or anyone around him. **Matter Manipulation - Cell-x possesses the power to manipulate or even transmute matter as he was able to repair and transmute Earth into a demonic version of it. *Special Beam Cannon - Mimicked from Piccolo *Masenko - Mimicked from Gohan, and later adopted as his signature move. **Full Powered Masenko **Super Masenko - A more powerful version used by Cell-X. ***Fear Super Masenko - A more powerful version of the Super Masenko **Arcane Masenko **Arcane Masenko (Pure Magic) - Unlike a regular Masenko, this Masenko fires a beam wave of Magic instead of Ki energy. It slightly stronger than Super Masenko. ***Monstrous Masenko - While in his Mosnter form, he was able to fire a Supercharged Arcane Masenko from his mouth, and was able to glass the area around him. This was Cell-X final attack before being erased by Piccolo, and replaced by his Paradox entity counterpart. **Ultimate Masenko *Destructo Disk - Mimicked from Krillin, and later adopted as his signature move **Death Saucer - Mimicked from Cell **Arcane Destructo Disk - A disc of Magical energy instead of Ki Based energy. *Super Breath *Heavy Finish *Portal Opening **Illusion Smash *Supernova - Mimicked from Dial *Death Beam - He mimicked this technique from Dial *Telekinesis **Psychic Rock Throw Kills *A young girl and her family in Age 2854 - Accidentally killed her after punch his bed and collapsing the house on top of them. *A Prison full of Staff and Juvenile Offenders in Age 2854 - Killed after realising previous life with Super Explosive Wave. *Capsule Corp Staff and Security in Age 2854 - Killed in order to steal the Dragon Radar *Galactic Patrol of Age 1967 - Killed after they tried to stop him from taking the Dark Dragon Balls. *Cooler - Killed him with Ki blast to the chest *A Train full of passengers - Caused their deaths after he destroyed the bridge as he hurl Gohan through it. *Many humans - Killed them with Masenko after they were defeated by Gohan while being controlled by Cell-X's Time Breaker Gems. *Entirety of Satan City's Population - Decimated along with the city by his Super Explosive Wave. *Zalador - Killed by Cell-X's Crusher Ball *Entirety of East City's Population - Decimated the city by scattering Gohan's Planetary Masenko and intentionally deflecting one energy wave at the city. *All remaining Earth inhabitants of Age 855 (including Piccolo of Age 855) - Died as result of absorbing all their energy. *Bella - Killed her with his Special Beam Cannon *Chilada - Killed her with his Special Beam Cannon *Conmoory - Killed with his Monstrous Masenko Trivia *He is the only character to have been erased and replaced with an alternate version. Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Clones Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Magic User Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Stick Figures Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's Race Category:Demons Category:Devil Category:Shinjin Category:Namekians Category:Gods Category:Race of Hera Category:Tuffle Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Time Breakers Category:Majin Category:Deceased Category:Original Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters